Healing Touch
by Angelhart79
Summary: A bit of bad luck for the newlyweds. Miroku gets injured and is depending on the care by his lovely wife. (one shot)


**Healing Touch**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M (this story contains adult content!)  
DISCLAIMER: InuYasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

A bit of bad luck for the newlyweds. Miroku gets injured and is depending on the care by his lovely wife.

This fic was a request by invisibleninja12, also known as evartandadam on tumblr. This was one request that was sadly long overdue and I'm sorry for the long wait! I hope you forgive me and I hope you like the story, my dear ^^

It is shorter than I originally had planned, but when I compared the part I had already written, I noticed it wasn't really conform your request, so I had to rewrite a huge part of it and saved the rest as a draft for future MirSan fanfiction.

* * *

"You're an idiot."

There was grunt from the man next to Inuyasha in response. Half his body leaning against the hanyou's back. Too stubborn to be carried around like a bag of rice the monk tried to walk. Miroku's left hand pressed tightly against his chest while his other arm was draped over Inuyasha's shoulder and held tight as he almost dragged him forward.

"You're a fucking idiot," Inuyasha repeated.

It had become more a chant from the man supporting him. Repeated after every few slow steps forward. Miroku was glad the village was in sight. He didn't know what was worse. The pain of the hole in his chest, or the never ending reprimanding words of his dog-eared friend.

He wanted to sag forward the moment they stopped. He would have, if he wasn't held upright by Inuyasha. When he found to strength to look up, he noticed Sango rushing towards them.

"What happened?"

"Your husband over here is an idiot."

This time Miroku rolled his eyes. "Inuyasha," he moaned. He tried to smile when Sango's face appeared before his. Both her hands touching the hand that kept pressure on the wound. Her fingers retreating slowly when she noticed the blood on the tips of her fingers.

"What happened?" She asked again.

"Bouzo over here tried to open a wind tunnel that wasn't there."

Miroku lifted his head to look into her worried eyes. "I forgot," he said with a painful smile.

Her right hand touched his face. "Oh, houshi-sama."

"Are they dead?" Kohaku asked.

For a moment Miroku mistook the sentence as a reference for his state of being and he was ready to counter the words and say he was still alive. But as Inuyasha answered with a "Yeah, we got them all," he knew Sango's brother had been referring to the demons.

He protested when Sango moved beside him to aid Inuyasha in supporting him. "Don't." He could tell she had just bathed and he didn't want her clothes to be stained with his blood. Of course, she ignored his protest and helped Inuyasha in carrying him to the shed he had once trapped Inuyasha in. Ironically the hanyou had suffered something similar back then.

Carefully they lowered him onto the futon that was there. Inuyasha's bed, which the man rarely used. He still preferred the night's air and a safe spot high in a tree.

"I'll go get Kaede," Inuyasha said before he disappeared.

Sango knelt beside him and the demon slayer's hands made quick work in untying the kesa. He was about to make a silly comment referring to their bedroom activities, when he noticed the tremble in her hands as she moved to push the black koromo over his shoulders.

"Hey." He took hold of her hands and as she turned her face he noticed she was crying.

"You are an idiot," and before he could even respond she bend forward and hugged him. With guilt in his heart he knew that she had every right to be angry with him. His act today had almost costed him life. If it weren't for Inuyasha, he would probably be dead.

He felt her tugging onto the koromo again, peeling it off is shoulders and pushing it downward as best as possible. He tried to aid her, but his body somehow wasn't obeying him and he couldn't raise his torso from the bed. He swallowed and looked down at his chest as the bandaged wound came slowly into view. His injury was far worse than he had thought.

She gasped as her hands pulled away the cloth, Inuyasha had used as a bandage. Miroku realized he couldn't even remember the original color the robe had been before it had been torn to shreds and became an improvised bandage. Now it was a deep red just like Inuyasha's outfit. Soaked in his blood.

There was a deep gaping hole in his chest. Not large but deep enough that he could see parts of him that normally shouldn't be visible like that.

Yes, he had been an idiot.

"What caused this?"

"It had a spiked tail. A damn ugly face too. One of Naraku's nasty leftovers, I bet."

It was Inuyasha who answered Sango's question, standing in the door opening with Kaede in tow.

Without Naraku's body absorbing demons, all kinds of youkai were roaming around. Enjoying their new-found freedom and terrorizing villages, it almost felt like a plague. They were everywhere and some of them were tough to deal with. He, Sango, Inuyasha, Kohaku, Kirara and whoever was brave enough had bestowed the duty upon themselves to become the clean-up crew. And he even suspected that Inuyasha's brother was on his own path of retribution, as well.

Almost all his life he apparently had relied on his wind tunnel as his main weapon. He had not realized this, until he wanted to use it and was crudely reminded today, that with Naraku's death, his curse had been lifted. Suddenly all he had was just his shakujou and his sutra's. But before he had adapted to this unfortunate change of events, it had already been too late. One of the demona he and Inuyasha had faced today had taken advantage of the situation immediately. Within the blink of an eye he had been smacked against the rocks and when he regained consciousness he had a gaping hole in his chest and Inuyasha was trying hard to stop the bleeding.

He had faced death more times than he could recall, but nothing was worse than seeing the worried look on the lovely face of his wife.

He and Sango had married shortly after the final battle with Naraku. After the mourning period, Kaede had taken them apart and had told them that perhaps a celebration would lift people's spirits again. And it had, except of one they both held dear.

The hanyou tried to hide it, acting tough all around, but his pain was oh, so visible. Although they had the knowledge that Kagome was reunited with her family and living her life in her own world, that other timeline, it didn't meant that they didn't miss her. And a demon's heart was just as susceptible to love.

Every three days the man would sit by the well in hope of her return. Every three days.

Miroku found the demon's devotion hearth warming, yet also painful to watch. Secretly he prayed for Kagome's return. His faith required of him to be optimistic and he had witnessed plenty of miracles in his short life.

"You are one lucky monk." In her hands the old priestess was holding the medicine box that was once property of Kagome. Medicine of modern time.

Another miracle.

"You hang in there, bouzo. Don't make me have to pay a visit to my brother to revive you."

He wanted to laugh, but the pain in his chest prevented that and the only expression he could muster was a grin.

"Hold him down."

Two pair of hands secured his body to the futon and looking into the eyes of his beautiful wife he softly muttered an "I'm sorry."

She took hold of his right hand and squeezed.

The last thing he heard was his own scream before he fainted.

* * *

When she had entered the shed she looked at him strangely. He knew perfectly the reason why.

"Don't- Don't leave me alone with Shippo again."

She was laughing. And how could she not. From the waist up Miroku was soaking wet.

"I thought you liked sponge baths," she teased as she knelt beside him. Gently she moved her fingers through his hair that clung to his face, trying to remodel the look without his usual short pony tail.

He was narrowing his eyes at her. The only part of his body that didn't hurt and seemed to obey his commands easily. "Not, those kind of baths."

"He is just worried about you. Everyone is." Using a clean cloth, she carefully dried his skin.

"His caring nature is endearing, but he's going to drown me, I'm sure of it."

"Hm, we'll have to replace this," she said as she examined the bandage. Even that was completely damp. "Can you sit up?"

She sat back and waited until he had moved himself in a sitting position. He noticed it was easier for him to do, compared to a couple of days ago. It had been over a week since he suffered the serious injury and he was relieved to discover that his health was improving.

When she had removed the bandage she gently felt around the wound. It was indeed healing up nicely. There was still a little redness around the edges of where the skin was put together again, but that could be normal irritation from the wire that had been used to stitch him up. But the area surrounding it had almost returned to its natural pink.

Sango looked up to his face. "How does it feel?"

"Better."

She was startled when his hand covered hers on his chest. He missed her touch. He missed her presence next to him. Due to his injuries they all had decided, well, all except him, that for a quick recovery it would be better if he and his wife would remain separated during the night. With them being newlyweds and all and as Inuyasha so added 'his reputation' they didn't want to risk endangering his health even further.

As he looked at her as she wrapped a fresh and dry bandage around his chest he figured that they probably had been right. With her full attention on her task, his focus was somewhere else. He slid his right hand underneath her kosode and the mo-bakama and up until he reached his goal. She narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't retreat.

"I don't like this mandatory celibacy."

She giggled at his excuse. "Me neither. It feels like were grounded or something."

He laughed, well wanted to, for a grunt left his throat when the first shudder stung like hell. He sighed, defeated by his injury and allowed her to aid him when he moved to lie again.

"Why don't you give me sponge baths?"

"That's why." She nodded towards the direction of his pelvis, covered by the sheet. There was a slight bulge where the fabric would normally be flat.

Point taken.

When she moved to stand again he took hold of her arm. "Don't go yet."

Gods, he didn't want to be left alone. He was tired of Shippo's town gossip and Kaede's check-ups and staring at the ceiling day in and out and the continues odor of manure that somehow seemed to linger close by. He was starting to get claustrophobic and in his solitary confinement he had even considered that he somehow had already died. Or that they were still trapped inside Naraku's body and this was one of many horrific illusions he had found himself stuck in.

He wanted something real, something to keep his spirit up.

Sango leaned in when he whispered something, trying to catch his words. But they weren't real words actually, just syllables with means to an end. And when she got close enough he moved one hand behind her head and pulled her in even closer.

Finally, a little bliss in his little hell. The sweet touch of her lips against his own.

When he pulled back he whispered "I miss you."

She pressed his hand against her cheek and then kissed the palm right where his kazaana used to be."

"Get well soon."

But he didn't want her departure and he moved as fast as his body allowed it, bringing himself up and kissed her again.

"We shouldn't," she muttered against his lips.

"Give me something to look forward to when I'm all better," he muttered back.

He slid his left hand inside the folds of her kosode and moved around until he found the right angle to cup one of her breasts. They fit his hand so perfectly and he knew the gods had to already have planned her future in becoming his wife. She moaned against his mouth at the cop a feel. Her back arching and pressing more of her bosom into his hand.

"Houshi-sama..."

He found it amusing that somehow that word slipped more easily off her lips than his own name when they were intimate. The way her mouth pushed the word out in a hiss. He tugged on the folds of the kosode until one side was open enough and then moved to suck one nipple in his mouth. He could feel the strain on the wound, but right now all he wanted was some time alone with his wife. If need be, they could stitch him up again later.

With his mouth suckling at her breast his right hand steady enough to keep him upright, his left hand was free to move again. He felt around until he was underneath fabric and came in touch with a thigh. He followed the smooth skin up and opened his fingers when he reached the part where the hip was attached to her body. There he slid inward and was thrilled to feel the moist heat encountering his fingertips. She lifted herself slightly to make it easier for him and he groaned loudly when he managed to slip one digit inside of her.

She was hot and wet and the feel of her was amazing. Perhaps he was torturing himself for the effect was more eminent than with him just thinking about her giving him sponge baths. Her fingers tenderly massaging his scalp, her feminine scent he was breathing in-

"I want you."

"I-"

The door rattled as it was being slide open. Within seconds he found himself suddenly lying down again and Sango was rearranging her kosode and just before Kaede entered, she had also added wrinkles and folds in the sheet that covered his lower half, so it camouflaged tactically the result that he couldn't possibly hide so quickly.

"I'm here to check on thy wound."

Sango moved aside. "I have just refreshed the bandage." And when the woman looked at her in need for further explanation she added: "It had become wet due to Shippo's washing.

"I see."

He could tell Sango was trying to hide a blush by averting her eyes, and while Kaede was checking the new bandage she gave him a smile.

"Everything looks fine, but I would advise more rest. Perhaps in a couple days the wound will be healed enough for him to move about.

She looked at them, eyeing them sharply. Did the old woman knew what had taken place just before she had entered the shed? Her suspicious glance at the messed-up sheet was enough for them to suspect she did know.

"Come now, let's give your husband some rest."

Obediently, Sango followed the old woman out of the shed, but not before she turned her head one last time and he could see her snickering.

Then the door closed behind her and he was alone again.

He sighed.

* * *

Miroku woke up at the sound of the door. But it wasn't the usual rattle. It was softer, like it was being opened slowly and carefully. It was pitch dark and it took his eyes a couple of seconds before they could make out the figure that approached him in the middle of the night.

"Sango?"

"Shhh." She swiftly knelt down by his side and pressed a finger against his lips.

Then she rose again and walked back to the door, closing it with the same careful precision.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered, catching her intend to be quiet.

She didn't answer right away and he waited for her to return by his side. As she sat down he noticed her fingers untying the mo-bakama. Placing the fabric aside she eyed the door for a moment as if she was expecting someone to enter.

 _No…_ he realized. She was checking to make sure no one had followed her and was going to enter.

"Sango," he sang and he grinned, thrilled immediately by her naughty scheme.

"Are- Are you in pain?"

"No." She had been hesitant in her question, but he was swift to answer even though he felt a sting in his chest due to his previous endeavor. But the lie had left his mouth before his reasonable mind could even ponder over whether it would be a good idea or not, for whatever his wife had planned for him. And if his lecherous mind was right, he was in for a pleasurable night.

"Good." She grinned and it wasn't a usual shy grin. This was one of a woman with a plan.

He watched her straddling him, the folds of her kosode already falling open and he was pleased to see that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Not even the hadajuban. Her hips rotated as she sought out a comfortable sitting position, still mindful where she placed her hands on his torso. She chose his stomach and already the touch of her warm hands felt wonderful.

"So," she said.

"So," he repeated and he couldn't resist in licking his lips in eager anticipation. What was she going to do to him?

His eyes fell onto her breasts, still partly hidden by the open kosode. He reached out with his hands, surprised when she pushed them away and with her fingers surrounding his wrist she returned them to lay on the futon again.

"No," she said firmly and the dominating look in her eyes was arousing.

"No?" he asked innocently and he even managed to pout.

She released his hands slowly, made sure first that he kept them there next to him. "No."

 _Interesting_ , he mused.

"So…, this is for you then?" he dared to ask and grinned.

"Yes." She smiled sweetly.

"I see…"

"You heard the old woman. _You_ need rest. _You_ are not allowed to do anything."

"And you?"

"I," she sat back, the movement causing the kosode to open up even more. "I was a refined woman before I met you. In perfect control of all my instincts."

"And now?"

She leaned forward, her hands on each side of his head placed on the futon. She waited until his gaze returned to her eyes again for it had diverted to her bare chest for a moment.

"You ruined me."

"Ah," he sighed emphatically. "So, I have." He averted his eyes in faked guilt. "I shall definitely be punished in the afterlife for all my sins."

"Probably."

When he looked in her eyes again he could see she was grinning. The corners of his mouth curled up as well. "Most likely."

She leaned back again.

"Maybe… maybe _I_ should train you. Apparently, you relied too much on the wind tunnel."

He could already imagine a training session with her and all the nice prospects of it. "O yes." And then to make it a little less eager he added: "I think that would probably be a good idea."

"But…"

"But," he repeated.

"I have doubts about your obedience, because apparently, you even ignore the advice given to you concerning your health."

She obviously referred to his actions that afternoon.

"Can you, houshi-sama? Can you be obedient?"

Oh, yes, he could. Most definitely when she was like that.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

Gods, he was already getting aroused. She had to feel it where she was sitting.

"Yes, I will obey all your commands, my dear Sango."

"Good." Her hips rolled forward and the friction was delicious. "let's put it to the test. No touching."

"No touching?" He couldn't help it that the tone in his voice was most desperate and even a bit whining. They had been apart for more than a week and now he wasn't allowed to touch her? Surely, she wouldn't be that cruel?

She shook her head. "No touching, houshi-sama. You lay still. Remember, you are still injured, you wouldn't want to delay your recovery, right?" Her right hand caressed fleetingly over the bandage on his chest.

He took a deep breath in silent submission and when she leaned forward and kissed him, he used all his will power to not move his fingers through her hair. He took hold of the sheet beneath him, positive that keeping his hands busy would aid him in not touching his wife. Although it became already almost impossible when her lips and tongue moved down his throat and nipped on the skin of his chest. And to make matters worse he could feel her nipples already hard and protruding as they brushed over the skin of his stomach and abdomen in her tortures descend.

He let out a loud lustful moan.

"Sssh." Her finger was on his lips again.

He groaned in frustration. So, no touching and they had to be quiet. Now he was almost certain this was one of Naraku's nightmares.

She was tormenting him with her mouth. Her hands supporting her weight so she wouldn't hurt him unintentionally. And when he thought her sweet torment was over, her pulling back and sitting up, he knew she had only just begun. She had scooted back on his legs, giving her hands room to work. He felt her fingers already untying the strings of his fundoshi and then she pulled the sheet back and he was cradled by her warm, soft hands.

He arched his back and pulled on the sheets as she stroked him. The shy woman in her first night of marriage was no longer there. She was now just as confident as she was when she engaged in battle. And a tough opponent in their battle for dominance and the prize of who got to be on top.

A battle he did not mind losing.

And he was losing. Fast.

"S-Sango," he hissed in agony and within seconds he was suddenly engulfed by her feminine warmth.

She was a beautiful sight as she rode him. Her body silk and glistening with perspiration. Wild and erotic. He knew she told him not to touch her, but he couldn't resist. His hands almost automatically moving towards her. And when her hands took hold of his wrists, he thought she would push them aside, but instead she placed them on her breasts for him. Her fingers were manipulating his and he paid head to her directions as she guided him where she needed his touch most.

As she arched her back she gave one of his hands permission to roam. And the moment he was released he slid it over her stomach and down. For a moment, he just stared, his hand placed on her just below her belly button, fascinated by the amazing sight of him disappearing inside her body over and over again. Then he moved his fingers through the coarse, curly hairs until they felt the light swelling just above where they were joined. He timed his strokes with her rhythm and he could feel her tensing up.

Her eyes were tightly closed as she rose and fell, her hips grinding against his even more urgently now. Her inner muscles already pulsating around him as her climax was near.

"Come for me, Sango," he urged her, feeling he wouldn't be far behind.

And his hands were ready to support her when it washed over her, catching her upper body as she sagged against him and those sturdy hips trembled as she came. He pushed up, once, twice and her clenching muscles did the rest, milking his seed from his body.

She rolled to his side and snuggled against him. Pulling the sheet over their bodies she protected them from the cold air. He noticed her right hand moving to the bandage. Where it covered the wound, it was a little red.

He chuckled. "I think I moved."

"Practice makes perfect."

He tilted his head to look at her and saw her grinning.

In explanation, she replied to his questionable look: "I think _this_ ," and she tenderly brushed over the red bandage, "means that you will be cooped up in this shed a little longer."

Gods, he hoped not.

They waited until they heard the birds outside. Reluctantly he released her when she sat up and reached for her kosode. He watched the upcoming sunlight that pierced through the cracks creating shades on her body. Accenting the curves of her perfect figure.

"I better hurry," she said as she tied the mo-bakama around her waist. "Shippo will be here soon for your sponge bath." Then she winked and her hand reached for the door.

"No." He raised his head from the bed. "Sango."

But the door was being slid open and closed behind her. "Sango!"

He waited, but she didn't return. Then softly he muttered: "I don't want another sponge bath from Shippo."

* * The End * *

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the +1K followers on tumblr!  
And Happy Valentine's day everyone ^^


End file.
